Shinra Reborn
by CharismaInjection
Summary: Rufus tries to rebuild his empire, he starts invading the cities across the world. Cloud and his friends have to stop him. Chapter Two Now up...
1. Rebuilding an Empire

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Shinra Reborn**

**Please all reviews are welcome, please tell me what you think as this is my first try.**

**Just outside the city of Cosmo Canyon. Red XIII ran through the outskirts with his two cubs, they were all in a hurry to get somewhere, they jumped over the rocks and to the top of the highest cliff. Deep below them was Midgar Ruins, where Red had been locked away so many years ago. Red gave out a massive roar to remember all the friends he had made all those years ago. **

**497 Years Ago...**

**One year after the incident with Kadaj and his brothers, President Rufus had returned back to the healing lodge with his Turks. Now fully healed from Geostigma, Rufus was perfectly healthy. **

**One morning, Rufus stood on his balcony, looking out to the land in front of him. He smiled, suddenly Elena joined him out on the balcony, she bowed to him.**

**'Mr. President?' she asked. 'You wanted to see me?' Rufus nodded.**

**'Yes, Elena.' Rufus sighed and looked at Elena. She had reffered to him as 'Mr. President' but what did that name mean now. It meant nothing. Rufus wasn't anything anymore. 'You called me Mr. President...' Rufus said.**

**'Because you are the president sir...' Elena replied. Rufus turned away from Elena and looked back at his surroundings. Truthfully, he didn't want Elena to see the sadness in his face.**

**'The president of what? Shinra? What is Shinra now? It is nothing, I am merely a citizen of a much bigger land now'. Elena stood still, she had no idea what to say to the shaken President. Rufus then faced her, he was now smiling. 'But that is going to change, and change soon. Elena, I want you to contact every loyal Ex-Shinra soldier out there, and bring them here to me'. Elena nodded. **

**'It will be done Mr. President' Elena sighed and left Rufus alone to think through his new plan.**

**'Shinra is being born again'. Rufus grinned. He was going to take it all back.**

**The city of Edge had been affected badly by the attacks of Kadaj. Cloud and his friends spent all of their spare time trying to rebuild it back to the monument it once was. In the Seventh Heaven bar, Cloud sat alone, he quietly drank his drink. Everything was finally going right for Cloud,his business was picking up and he was living with his best friend, Tifa. Cloud still felt sad, he couldn't figure out why he wasn't happy. Tifa came back behind the bar and looked at Cloud. **

**'Cloud?' Tifa looked him in the eye. 'Are you okay?' Cloud feigned a smile back to her. **

**'Yeah, Tifa,' Cloud nodded. 'I'm fine'. Tifa could see through Cloud's fake smile.**

**'You're looking really down today'. Cloud gave a short smile, Tifa could read him like a book, she could tell exactly how he was feeling.**

**'I just have this feeling that today is going to be one of those days' Cloud truthfully told her. He did have a feeling it was going to be a rough day.**

**'I felt that too' Tifa replied. '...I had the same sort of feeling when the children were kidnapped...'**

**'Don't worry Tifa' Cloud interupted. 'That wont happen again, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere'. Tifa looked relieved and smiled at him.**

**'I know, thanks Cloud' she lifted out her hand to him, he held onto her. Tifa was such a great friend to him, he felt like he didn't deserve her.**

**Suddenly Barret stormed in. Cloud quickly let go of Tifa's hand and turned to Barret. Barret did not look like his usual angry self. He looked more worried, scared. That was not a look that Cloud liked, especially from Barret. Tifa noticed this too.**

**'Barret?' she walked to him, he was panting. He must have ran to them. 'What's wrong?'**

**'Shit!' Barret yelled. 'You two need to come outside and see this!'**

**Cloud and Tifa quickly followed Barret outside of the bar. **

**The city of Edge looked different than it did a few hours ago. There were no longer happy children skipping along the streets. The children were all running indoors. Shinra trucks drove past them and entered the city. Cloud saw this, it brought back a lot of memories. Then the troops hopped out of their trucks. Cloud had not seen that blue uniform in three years and he had hoped he would never see it again. Cloud, Barret and Tifa all stood still, outside the bar. They were all speechless before Tifa spoke. **

**'Barret...' Tifa quitely said. 'Where's Marlene?'**

**'She's safe'. Barret said. Cloud and Tifa both sighed a breath of relief. 'I told her to go around the bar the back way. Denzel's there too right?' Barret looked at Tifa.**

**'Yes, I'm sure he was in his room' Tifa thankfully said.**

**The Shinra troops ran past the three of them, Cloud then saw someone he had not seen in a year. Reno, the Turk walked towards them. He looked more the same than ever. He still had his electro-cane clutched by his side, his red hair, and his cocky grin. Reno smiled and walked towards them. **

**'Hi Tifa, is the bar open?' Reno smiled. Cloud ran up to him and grabbed him by the throat.**

**'What the hell is going on Reno?' Cloud demanded to know. Reno removed Cloud's hand from his throat and stepped back.**

**'It appears the President wants to rebuild his empire...' Reno then looked around the city. 'Starting here...' Cloud clenched his fists, he didn't really want to hit Reno, he would rather save all his power for Rufus. Barret was a lot more vocal in showing how he felt, he punched the wall, causing a minor dent.**

**'That bastard!' Barret again punched the wall. 'I knew he couldn't be trusted...' Reno smiled at Barret's anger.**

**'What are you planning on doing here?' Tifa demanded to know. Reno shrugged.**

**'Taking over whoever is in charge of this town' he replied. Suddenly gunshots were heared all across the town. Cloud, Tifa and Barret all looked angrilly at Reno, who did not look happy himself. Tifa looked at Reno, the man who had been their enemy, then their ally, was now their enemy again.**

**'How could you do this?' Tifa asked. She couldn't understand how Reno could keep changing sides back and forth, did he have any loyalty to anyone...**

**'I'm not doing anything, I am a Turk, I work for the president, that is my job', Reno tried to explain, but Cloud didn't want to hear it.**

**'You're a rat Reno!' Cloud yelled.**

**'You're worse than that!' Barret muttered. Reno sighed.**

**'It's nothing personal. Anyway, must dash, I'll be over for a drink later,' Reno smiled, it was nothing personal. Reno was well known for just doing what he was told, with no questions asked.**

**'Our business isn't open to the likes of you!' Tifa said angrilly. Reno shrugged, they wouldn't ever understand him, so he wouldn't waste his time with them.**

**'Rather touchy aren't we?' Reno said, and walked slowly away from them.**

**Back in the bar, Denzel sat quietly in his room with Marlene. They were both very frightened. Eventually Denzel decided to see for himself what was going on. He ran to his window and looked outside into the streets. Marlene stayed sat, she looked at Denzel.**

**'What's going on?' Marlene asked. Denzel shook his head.**

**'I can't really see. I think The Turks are here...' Denzel couldn't really know if that was good or bad, considering the stories Cloud and Tifa had told him about them.**

**'That's not so bad is it?' Marlene wondered. Denzel then looked again, he sighed and faced Marlene.**

**'They are not alone...'**

**Rude stood alone in the middle of the city, he observed what was going on. Troops were running past, all running towards the Mayor's mansion, probably to take out all of the Mayor's cabinet. Reno joined Rude.**

**'Hey partner'.**

**'The president will be here shortly,' Rude replied, Reno nodded and looked around at all the panicking people.**

**'I can't imagine Rufus will get a warm reception,' Reno smiled.**

**'Indeed.'**

**Reno looked at all the troops running around. 'How many dead?' he asked.**

**'Just the Mayor and his underlings...' Rude said. Reno smiled at Rude's attitude.**

**'Just?' he said. Rude sighed, he was a Turk, serving the president was his job, but just lately the president seemed to be going out of control, and Reno knew it too. Elena appeared from the mansion, she had her phone in her pocket.**

**'The President has arrived...' Elena informed them.**

**The gates to Edge opened, and Rufus' limo slowly drove into the city. The street people watched on, they were not happy at what Rufus had done to their city. Rufus opened his car window, he waved to the crowd. He grinned, he was back on top. Cloud then appears, he ran to the car, grabbed Rufus from the window and flipped Rufus out of the car and to the rocky floor. The limo drives off, not realizing the missing president.**

**'Traitor...' Cloud muttered. Rufus smiled.**

**'Traitor?' he asked. 'What do you mean? I am the president Cloud...'**

**'President of what?' Cloud said. Rufus then got to his feet and looked around the city.**

**'Well...' he smiled. 'This city for example.' Cloud looked on stunned, he then gripped his sword.**

**'You're not taking this city away from us!' Cloud yelled.**

**'Too late, old friend. But if you were to join me, I could guarantee you and your friends would be treated exceptionally well.'**

**'I'd never join you!' Cloud was about to blow, he out a firmer grip on his sword.**

**'Pity...' Rufus sighed and turned away, ready to leave. Suddenly Cloud grabbed his sword and stuck it close to Rufus' back. Suddenly Shinra troops appeared and all aimed their guns at Cloud.**

**'Shall we shoot sir?' a troop asked. Rufus smiled.**

**'No,' Rufus said. 'There is no need.' Then Rufus continued walking, Cloud sighed and lowered his sword.**

**'Rufus...' Cloud muttered. Rufus turned around and faced Cloud, he grinned.**

**'I'll expect you at 9.00pm, feel free to bring your family with you.' Rufus left and walked out of site, Cloud lowered his head, ashamed.**

**The Turks, Reno and Rude entered Rufus' new mansion. It was a giant gold room, with shiny floors and shiny wall. Reno whistled.**

**'Pretty neat,' Reno smiled. Rude sighed.**

**'The President can re-decorate all he wants, it wont change how he got this place,' Rude looked around as Shinra troops carried out body bags. Reno noticed this too.**

**'Hey, cheer up, you know this means we can hang around this city a little more. It's much better than the Healing Lodge,' Reno grinned trying to cheer up his partner, but it would not work.**

**The door swung open in the mansion, Rufus entered with Elena and Tseng on each side of him. Rufus took a good long look at his new home.**

**'Nice,' Rufus said. 'But it will need re-decorating.' Rude sighed, the president felt no remorse, being a Turk was Rude's job, but in these past three years he had gotten used to being the good guy. Rufus turned to Tseng.**

**'I need to give a speech on how I have taken over here,' Rufus said. 'Convince the town people that I am here to make their life better. Write me a speech, a good one!' Rufus ordered. Tseng nodded.**

**'It will be done sir,' Tseng said and left the mansion. Rufus then turned to the three remaining Turks.**

**'Reno, Rude, Elena, I am having a little celebration dinner tonight, you three are invited. Make sure Cloud makes it here. I invited him, but just incase.' The three Turks nodded.**

**'Yes sir' Elena said.**

**Back in the Seventh Heaven bar, Cloud, Tifa and Barret were all getting ready for the meal. They were not getting ready by dressing up nicely, they were getting ready by loading themselves up with weapons and materia. Barret muttered to himself, Cloud turned to him. **

**'Barret,' Cloud sighed as Barret looked at him. 'You need to be calm tonight. I'll handle Rufus.' Barret then punched the bar in anger.**

**'GOD DAMN! I know!' Barret screamed. Denzel and Marlene both came down from upstairs, Denzel looked at Tifa.**

**'When is Cid arriving?' Denzel wondered. Tifa looked at him.**

**'Shortly,' she said. 'He'll pick you two up and take you somewhere safe. We'll be joining you shortly.' Tifa held Denzel's hand reassuring him. Denxel was panicking.**

**'Why? What are you going to do?' he panicked. Cloud smiled. **

**'Nothing. We just need to talk, that's all, but for your safety it's best you and Marlene are safe.' Denzel nodded. Marlene grabbed Barret's arm, worried.**

**'Daddy...' she cried. Barret smiled at her.**

**'You'll be fine Marlene. I'll be with you before the end of the night Marlene, I promise.' Barret then turned away with Cloud and Tifa and walked out of the bar, not knowing whether he could fufill his promise to Marlene...**

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**CHAPTER TWO UP SOON**


	2. Fighting for Glory

**Final Fantasy VII**

**Shinra Reborn**

**Chapter Two**

**Outside Rufus' mansion, Reno and Rude sat by the front door. They had been chosen to guard the president's mansion. Neither were happy about it, so they didn't take the posistion very seriously. Rude moaned as they continued playing poker.**

**'Why are we on guard?' Rude moaned, Reno smiled, he could tell Rude was moaning because he had bad cards.**

**'It's best for everyone,' Reno assured him. 'I can see bloodshed coming.' Rude sighed.**

**'Elena...' Rude muttered. Reno was worried too, but he would not show it.**

**'Don't worry, she's a qualified Turk, she can handle herself,' Reno smiled. 'Okay, I'll raise your five hundred to a thousand...' Reno then placed more money on the table. Rude looked at him.**

**'You're bluffing...' Rude faintly smiled and placed more money down. 'What you got?' Reno grinned as he showed Rude his cards.**

**'Seven queens,' Reno laughed. 'Read them and weep...' Reno dragged Rude's money towards him. Rude sighed.**

**'Damn...' Rude thought. '...Hang on...' Suddenly Cloud, Tifa and Barret walked up to them, Cloud kept a firm grip on his buster sword, Reno in return kept his hand on his electro-cane.**

**'The President wants to see us,' Cloud informed them. Reno nodded.**

**'He's expecting you,' Reno grinned. 'Enjoy yourselves.' Cloud slowly walked inside the mansion followed by Tifa and Barret.**

**Cloud, Tifa and Barret sat down at the dinner table at Rufus' mansion. A chef then brought out three delicious meals. Cloud stared at the dinner, he would not eat it. Rufus then strolled in followed by Tseng and Elena. Rufus sat opposite Cloud with Elena and Tseng standing to his side.**

**'What the hell is this!' Barret yelled. 'We suddenly buddies now!' Rufus smiled faintly.**

**'Please, enjoy your meal,' Rufus pointed to their dinners that no one had touched.**

**'I wont be eating this Rufus,' Cloud said sharply. Rufus slowly nodded.**

**'Straight to business eh?' Rufus saw the looks on their faces. 'Don't worry, it's not poisenous, why would I resort to such a coward's murder. I could kill you perfectly easy myself.' Barret stood straight up.**

**'Is that a challenge!' Barret demanded. Suddenly Elena and Tseng got out their guns and aimed them at Barret. Cloud was ready to rise up and begin fighting, when Rufus spoke to him again.**

**'Cloud,' Rufus begged. 'Join me, help me build this city up. Help me train new SOLDIERS.' Tifa looked at Rufus and was disgusted.**

**'You are re-creating it all,' Tifa cried. 'Don't you learn from your mistakes?' Rufus looked offended.**

**'Mistakes?' Rufus yelled. 'Mistakes didn't end Shinra, Sephiroth did. Now that he is dead...hopefully for good this time, we can start again.' Cloud couldn't listen to anymore of this, he stood up.**

**'It's not going to happen Rufus!' Cloud burst out. Rufus shook his head and sighed.**

**'I'm sorry to hear that you wont join me,' Rufus then turned to his Turks, and after a long silence, gave them an order. 'Kill them,' Rufus then stood and went to leave before he faced Cloud one last time. 'Farewell, old friends.' Rufus then slowly strolled out of the dining room. Tifa then jumped up, the Turks fired at Cloud straight away, he guarded all their shots with his sword. Tifa kicked Elena's gun out of her hand, Elena then swung for Tifa who countered and through Elena to the floor, she was unconcious. Barret shot at Tseng, who dived forward, avoiding the shot, he then kicked Barret to the floor. Cloud jumped over and kicked Tseng in the head with a spinning kick. Tseng was knocked out cold, Barret regained his feet and looked at Cloud, then at Tseng.**

**'Lucky shot,' Barret said. Tifa walked over to them, she sihged.**

**'Rufus got away...' Tifa cried. Cloud shook his head.**

**'We can still catch him!' Cloud reassured her. Cloud, Tifa and Barret then sprinted out of the dining room, they suddenly saw many shinra soldiers running at them, Barret shot at them, but there were too many.**

**'We have to get out of here!' Cloud yelled. 'C'mon!' Cloud grabbed Tifa and Barret and they quickly retreated.**

**The Sierra landed in Edge just by the Seventh Heaven bar, Denzel and Marlene awaited Cid has he came and picked them up. They were ready to board the ship.**

**'C'mon young'ns,' Cid called them. 'We got to get our asses out of here quick.'**

**Reno and Rude continued playing poker at the entrance.**

**'Are there seven queens in a deck?' Rude finally asked. Reno was lost for words, when suddenly Cloud, Tifa and Barret sprinted through the front door and ran straight past them. 'Shouldn't we catch them?' Rude wondered.**

**'We haven't been ordered to...' Reno shrugged. Suddenly shinra soldiers ran through the door and looked at them.**

**'Sieze them!' a guard ordered. Reno quickly hopped up.**

**'We've been ordered.' Reno and Rude quickly sprinted out of the gates and chased after Cloud.**

**Cid sat at the cockpit of the Sierra, he was ready to take off, Denzel and Marlene stared out of the window.**

**'3, 2, 1, takeoff...' Cid said. Denzel jumped up as he saw something out of the window.**

**'Wait!' Denzel screamed. 'Cloud's running towards us.' Cid looked at Denzel confused.**

**'What?' Cid asked. He then stood up and looked out of the window himself. Cloud, Tifa and Barret were sprinting for the ship, Cloud signalled Cid to takeoff. 'We're going now,' Cid yelled, he hopped back at the controls. The Sierra started lifting.**

**The hatch was open, Cloud and Tifa both dove up in the air and climbed in the ship, they helped Barret up as well.**

**'Close the hatch,' Cloud yelled. Suddenly Rude dove at them, he clung onto the hatch, but when it closed up, he had to let go as his fingers were seconds away from being crushed.**

**Rude fell to the floor hard. Reno ran to him, as he saw the ship fly far away. Rude looked to him.**

**'They...got away...' Rude moaned. Reno smiled.**

**'You're kidding...' he replied.**

**Cloud, Tifa and Barret sprinted into the cockpit. Cid was smoking on his pipe, he still hadn't given up. Cloud sighed and leaned back on a chair.**

**'You could say thank you,' Cid yelled. Cloud shrugged.**

**'Whatever,' Cloud moaned. 'We have a problem.'**

**'Shinra will try to take over the whole planet, until there is not one acre of this earth not taken over,' Tifa cried. There was a long silence, when Cid decided to break the ice.**

**'I take it the meeting didn't work out?' Cid laughed. All three of them looked at Cid angrilly, he sighed and went back to his flying.**

**Red XIII stood on top of the highest cliff of Cosmo Canyon. He suddenly saw a mass of Shinra troops slowly marching towards them. Red then gave out a giant roar...**

**Cloud, Tifa, Barret and Cid all sat in the meeting room, they had a big problem that they had to sort out.**

**'I think we need to call everyone in,' Cloud finally said. Barret nodded and looked really excited. **

**'Oh yeah,' Barret grinned. 'Reform AVALANCHE, blow some Shinra up!' Tifa sighed and shook her head.**

**'Didn't you learn anything from the last time?' she asked him. Barret shrugged.**

**'Shinra has it coming,' Barret muttered. Cloud looked at his laptop, he was seaching up all of the old crew, to see where everyone was.**

**'Red is still at Cosmo Canyon, he'll be easy,' Cloud spoke. 'Yuffie is in Wutai, Reeve is at Junon...' Cloud searched through the laptop for any information on Vincent Valentine. 'Vincent is the hard one. I don't know where he is?' Cloud sighed.**

**'Vinny's just wierd,' Cid sais. 'He's never still, he's always on the move...' Cloud shrugged.**

**'I'm sure he'll turn up,' Cloud sighed. 'To Cosmo Canyon then, Cid, let's mosse.' Barret looked angrilly at Cloud. 'Sorry,' Cloud apoligised. 'Let's get to business.' Barret and Cid slowly left to the cockpit, Cloud noticed the sad look on Tifa's face. 'Tifa, are you alright?' Cloud asked. Tifa shook her head.**

**'It's happening all over again...' Tifa cried. Cloud shook his head and held onto Tifa's hand.**

**'Don't worry, it will end the same way it did last time, Shinra will die, and it wont come back,' Cloud promised her.**

**'You know...' Tifa began. 'There's only one way to guarantee that...' Cloud nodded.**

**'I know,' Cloud reassured her. 'I'm prepared to kill Rufus. If it's for the planet, and our family...'**

**'Thanks Cloud.'**

**Cosmo Canyon was in ruins, the natives fought galliently with the Shinra troops. Red had to defend his town, he fought off as many soldiers as he could.**

**'SHIT! Cosmo Canyon's being attacked!' Barret screamed as he looked out the window of the Sierra. Cid quickly looked himself.**

**'Shit...' he sighed.**

**'Damn Shinra!' Barret punched the wall. 'We have to help them!' Cid nodded. **

**'I'm taking her down,' Cid told him. Cloud slowly walked in.**

**'Cloud...' Barret began.**

**'I saw it Barret,' Cloud nodded. 'Cid, make sure Denzel and Marlene are safely hidden. Let's go...'**

**Red fought off four troops on the cliff of Cosmo Canyon. He took one down, but while he did that, a troops hit Red across the head with his gun. Red gave out a great howl. Suddenly Cloud, Tifa and Barret fell from the sky, they quickly killed all the troops. Cloud looked to Red, who was barely concious.**

**'Red...' Cloud sighed.**

**'You...came...here...to...help me?' Red asked. Cloud nodded.**

**'Of course.'**

**'Right...let's go...' Red tried to regain his feet, while Tifa held him up.**

**'Red!' she cried. 'You're in no fit state to fight...'**

**'I have to, this is my home,' Red cried. Barret picked up Red and held him in his arm.**

**'Look Tifa, he's not that bad. I'll keep watch on him. C'mon Red! Let's kick ass!' Barret then sprinted off with Red. **

**'Right. Let's go,' Cloud said. Suddenly Cid climbed up the cliff to them. 'Cid?'**

**'The Sierra's hidden safely,' Cid assured him. 'Let's go!' **

**The four of them all ran into battle, Cloud took down the troops easily, Cid and Tifa worked together to take them down. Red howled orders to his troops while Barret shoot down as many guards as he could. **

**Back in Edge, in Rufus' mansion. Rufus sat in his chair, sipping wine as he looked out of the window. Elena walked behind him.**

**'What news?' Rufus asked.**

**'Junon is under our control sir,' Elena replied. 'Cosmo Canyon is proving difficult.' **

**'Well, I never knew that Nanaki was such as willfull warrior,' Rufus replied.**

**'It's not that sir,' Elena said nervously. 'Cloud and the others have joined Nanaki in battle...' Elena lowered her head as Rufus stood up furiously.**

**'He has got in my way for the last time!' Rufus yelled. 'It's time to call in Arasmis...' Elena nodded.**

**'It will be done.'**

**'Tell him I want him in Cosmo Canyon now!' Rufus ordered.**

**'I'll call him now Mr. President,' Elena bowed and left the room. Rufus looked out the window, he could see Cosmo Canyon in the distance.**

**Reno walked into an office in Junon. In the office he could see troops trying to restrain a chubby man.**

**'You will not take Junon away from me!' the chubby man yelled. Reno looked at the man, then at the troops.**

**'Who's this?' Reno asked. The chubby man looked at Reno angrilly.**

**'I'm Pollis Walters, President of Junon!' he yelled.**

**'Ex-president,' Reno corrected him. 'There's only one president now Pollis.'**

**'What are our orders?' the troops asked. Reno looked Pollis in the eye.**

**'Throw him out into the streets. Let him see what it's like to be one of his citizens,' Reno ordered. Pollos was dragged out.**

**'You wont get away with this!' Pollis screamed. Pollis was dragged out, Reno sighed and sat at Pollis' chair and put his feet up.**

**Outside the outskirts of the Canyon, a dark mysterious man rode on his bike. He stopped just outside the town. He was dressed in black, and kept his hood up.**

**Cid stood on top of the cliff, he took out all the guards coming at him, when the dark mysterious man floated up to the top of the cliff. He faced Cid, Cid stared at him.**

**'Come for some eh? Take this!' Cid ran at the mysterious man. This man was called Arasmis and he was the best troop Shinra had at the moment. Arasmis jumped over Cid as Cid ran under him. He kicked Cid in the face as Cid fell down. Cid swung his spear, Arasmis kicked it away from Cid as it flew down the cliff. Cid slowly got to his feet. **

**'Heaven is waiting...' Arasmis coldly said. Cid punched Arasmis down, the began punching and kicking. Arasmis stood on the edge of the cliff. Cid barged him, he did not move. Arasmis grabbed Cid by the throat and lifted him up.**

**'What the hell are you!' Cid squeeked.**

**'My name is Arasmis...' he said evily. 'And you will die now!' Arasmis then flung Cid off the cliff. Cid fell into the darkness as Arasmis smiled...**

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**CHAPTER THREE UP SOON**

**Please Review. Thanks.**


End file.
